


What am I Forgetting?

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, forgetful reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request:  Hello baby! Can you write a one shot about reader is an avenger and never been in a relationship cause she’s like this free wild sassy and confident soul. Her and Steve started dating and in Valentines day the reader forgets cause she’s not used to celebrate it.





	What am I Forgetting?

Her day began like any usual day. Y/N woke up, ate her quick breakfast and went down to the gym to train. Like most mornings, she still hadn’t woken up yet and wasn’t focused on her surroundings. As she drifted through the halls, missing the couples around the compound being more affectionate than usual. She didn’t think anything was odd until she swung open the doors to the gym and Steve greeted her by sweeping her up into his arms.

“Good morning, doll.” He whispered against her lips before dipping down and pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. She was so surprised, Y/N didn’t respond to his kiss. She usually enjoyed his kisses, even found them addicting, however, Steve wasn’t known for his PDA. She was so startled her arms were still limply hanging by her side in his arms. He either didn’t notice or care of her lack of response as he set her down on wobbly feet. With one final searing kiss, he skipped out the door humming softly under his breath, leaving her standing there stunned.

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts, and even during her session, she was in a daze. What was going on with Steve? They had only been dating for a short time and so far for Y/N, it was her longest relationship yet. They had never really been her forte. Sure, she had had relationships before, but they never lasted more than a few weeks, maybe at most a month.

According to her exes, they couldn’t handle her wild and unpredictable lifestyle. Not only was she strongly opinionated, but she was also first and foremost, an Avenger. And as one, she couldn’t just sit around and play the boring housewife role like the men she dated wanted. She was constantly training, going out on missions, and all in all, making herself a stronger person. Most of, if not all of the men she saw felt threatened by her fierce independence. Not Steve though. Never Steve.

It took him a long while to ask her out on a date. He saw the slew of past dates in a different way then Y/N saw them. He saw it as she didn’t want to settle. He didn’t mind it if that was the case but was afraid of becoming another number to her. He genuinely cared about her, and if he couldn’t date her, then he was fine with just being friends. She was everything he secretly wished he was. She didn’t hold back from saying what she wanted, a tad rash in her decisions, and knew exactly what she wanted in life. He was a bit intimidated by her, even if she was sweet every time they spoke. He figured that’s why he fell for her, but her constant dating kept him from moving forward.

Yet eight months ago, Y/N simply stopped searching for her ‘perfect man’. It wasn’t until Steve overheard Natasha and Y/N that he realized he misinterpreted the reason she was dating those men. He learned it wasn’t because she wouldn’t commit, it was because her exes couldn’t. They were scared of who she was, and she refused to change for them. Something Steve never once expected of her.

It took him one more month to gather the courage with a little bit of a push from Bucky and Sam. He eventually admitted after the fact to her that he was so nervous he was shaking and to the point of vomiting when he asked her on their first date. He didn’t think someone one as amazing and wonderful as Y/N would ever give him a chance. Nearly six months later, and they were both still going strong.

Their relationship worked partly because Steve and she had similar mindsets. They had a duty to fulfill and sometimes date need to be rescheduled. There was never any hard feelings if they were needed to run off on a mission and knew that getting hurt came with the territory. Yet the one thing that stayed constant was how neither expected the other to change for the other. He wanted her the way she was, and she wanted the Steve she was falling for. While Y/N was much more open with her affection, she knew and respected that Steve was more modest. He had never been big on kissing and hugging in public, preferring to keep things behind closed doors. Which is why him all but sucking off her face in the middle of the crowded gym was surprising.

Her day took an even more bizarre turn as it went on. Y/N had a number of things she needed to take care of around the compound, keeping her busy and on her feet. Occasionally she would pass by Steve in the halls. Each time his face would light up and he would cross whatever distance was there to scoop her up in his arms and smother her with kisses. He’d set her down and almost skip away with a giddy smile on his face while she was left frozen in her spot breathless. He at one point swept her off her feet right as she was going in for a meeting with Tony and Fury. She wobbled in on unsteady feet, her eyes unfocused as she settled into an empty seat. Tony was the first to notice her dreamy expression, raising a brow at her.

“You okay?” He asked. Y/N blinked away the haze, turning slowly to Tony.

“Huh?”

Tony just brushed it off, chuckling under his breath at the sight like he knew something she didn’t. Throughout the meeting she would stare off into space, needing to be pulled back in with a snap of someone’s fingers. When it was finally done, she floated out the room and mindlessly wandered into the kitchen. When she turned the corner, she froze at the sight of a giant bouquet of red roses taking up the entire island. Natasha was digging into the flowers and pulled out a card.

“What in the world?” Y/N asked, eyes wide at the sight of the ridiculous bouquet. Natasha passed over the note, a happy smile on her face. Written in delicate script was a note from Steve, addressed to her. Y/N’s mouth fell open. “What in the world?!”

Natasha laughed and patted her friend’s shoulder before leaving the kitchen, providing no answer to Y/N’s turmoil. The phone in her pocket dinged. She pulled it out and saw Steve’s message. 

_‘Don’t forget, tonight we have reservations at 7:30. Wear something fancy! <3’_

She glanced at the clock, cursing under her breath. She completely forgot Steve had a date planned, and she had less than an hour to get ready. Darting to her room, Y/N rushed to get ready. How she managed to forget her first date with Steve in weeks, she partly blamed him. He had her flustered all day it slipped her mind. She was ready in record time, smoothing down her fancy black dress and adding the finishing touches to her makeup when there was a knock at her door. Grabbing a small clutch, she threw in her phone wallet and tiny perfume bottle and went to open the door.

Steve stood at the other side in a pressed dark navy suit with a wide happy grin. In his hand was another bouquet of red roses.

“You look gorgeous.” He said in awe, dipping down to press another kiss against her lips. Y/N was more prepared this time around, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close. He chuckled against her mouth, moving the roses out of the way to not be crushed between them, and poured his feeling into the kiss. Soon they found the need to breathe and pulled away.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Y/N giggled breathlessly, tangling her fingers in the short hair on the back of his neck. Steve blushed, dipping his head to kiss her nose. He stood tall while clearing his throat, causing Y/N’s arms to fall to her side.

“Come on, we’ll be late.” He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. He led her to the elevator and out to the waiting car. She clung to the roses as he drove them to the restaurant, her brows furrowed in confusion. She felt like she was missing something, something big and couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Deep in thought, she didn’t realize they were at the restaurant until Steve had opened her door and reached for her hand.

“You okay, doll?” He asked with a touch of concern. She shook off her confusion and smiled up at the big soldier that hovered in her door. He helped her climb out and once again wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Y/N thought it odd at the number of couples she saw in the building, but once again didn’t have time dwell on the thought before she was swept away to their table.

All evening he was constantly touching her, reaching out for her hand across the table. Not to get her wrong, she loved the attention, but something was nagging at her in the back of her mind. What was she forgetting?

“Y/N?” Steve called out to her, the frown from earlier back on his face. Y/N hadn’t responded to his question, staring intently at their intertwined fingers on the table. Had crossed a line he didn’t know about? He knew he wasn’t the most affectionate person in public, but she never had a problem before. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Y/N’s mouth fell open to respond, her eyes darting around the room of the dimly lit restaurant. And then it hit her.

“Oh my god.” She gasped, her free hand going to her mouth. Steve sat straighter in his seat, tensing at her tone.

“What?” His voice shook frantically looking around. “Oh my god, what?”

“I totally forgot!” Y/N groaned, covering her face from embarrassment. It suddenly all clicked, and she was mortified. She completely forgot what today was. It wasn’t something she ever had the chance to celebrate before, never having a person to celebrate it within the past, and it completely slipped her mind. “I completely forgot it’s Valentines Day.”

Relief washed over Steve, and he couldn’t help laughing noisily. Y/N shushed him loudly, glancing at all the people that turned at the sound of his boisterous laugh.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He chuckled, whipping a tear from the corner of his eye. “I thought it was something else and was really worried.”

“Wait, so you’re not upset I forgot?” Steve shook his head, grinning widely at her from across the table. “But I didn’t get you anything!”

“And that’s okay.” Steve soothed, grabbing her other hand in his. He squeezed both in reassurance, cocking his head to the side as he chuckled. “I honestly figured you did when you didn’t respond. I wanted to see how long it took you to figure it out. I just didn’t expect it to be in the middle of our meal hours later.”

“What?” She gasped, her brows knitting together. He what he was doing to her all day and let her suffer. “You knew I forgot and didn’t tell me?!”

“What can I say,” He shrugged, his grin turning into a smirk. “I liked seeing the effect I have on you. I don’t get to kiss you into oblivion often and leave you standing on shaky legs.”

“You’re a punk.” She giggled, her face heating up in embarrassment. More than once she’d done the same to him, leaving him flustered in the middle of a hallway. He vowed to get her back but had yet to make any moves. It was only a matter of time. “Well. I’m still sorry I forgot. It’s just… I’ve never celebrated with anyone before, so I guess it just slipped my mind.”

Steve’s smirk grew, leaning across the table. “So what your saying is, I’m your first ever Valentines Dates?”

“Don’t get cocky.” She snorted. Steve chuckled and sat back, his eyes never leaving her face. “But yes. You are.”

He squeezed her hand, letting one go to pick up his fork and turn back to his meal.

“Well, I’m just happy that I got to spend it with you.” He stated fondly, looking up at her through his beautiful long lashes. “I’m happy you picked me.”

Y/N giggled, poking at her own food. “I’m happy you picked me too. And Steve?”

He hummed, giving her his full attention to her serious tone. She chewed on her lip for a moment, before letting her smile break across her face.

“I hope we can have even more Valentines together.” Steve’s grin was blinding, even in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

“You can plan on it.”


End file.
